


For A Moment

by given



Series: stargazing [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Crush, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Minor Jean Kirstein, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Sasha Blouse/Braus, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Eren Yeager, POV Mikasa Ackerman, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/given/pseuds/given
Summary: Four times Mikasa looked at Eren and one time Eren looked back at Mikasa.-Modern AU
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa/Eren
Series: stargazing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205114
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU - One Shot

It’s strange, in a way. Eren was laughing his head off besides her, struggling to hold up his phone and show the video that triggered a laughing fit. Mikasa feels the heat of the sun on her back, and the peering of how the sun invades their moment. For a moment, she lets herself loose. Mikasa notices how bright red Eren’s ears have gotten, and his chapped lips are quivering under his laughter.

She stares in awe at him, and she wonders if she can ever be like him. Perhaps the reason she felt so attached to Eren was because she was jealous. Mikasa was jealous how easily Eren let the world float around him. He wasn’t worried about anything.

  
Sometimes, Mikasa dreams about being like him. The two of them (give or take Armin) just running away together. Feeling free underneath the burdens of society. Just the two of them. They could make it in this world, if they had each other.

Eren’s blue-green eyes are probably Mikasa’s favorite feature of him. The way they glisten under the sunlight, or the way they seem to shine even in the darkest of moments. Mikasa finds solace and serenity in them, and she often finds herself lost in his eyes. 

It’s what she was currently doing at the moment. Eren’s still laughing his head off, and he hasn’t noticed Mikasa staring at him. He never has.

* * *

The second time, they’re out getting dinner together. Armin had bailed on them and said he couldn’t make it for “family issues”, but the restaurant reservation was already made. Eren hadn’t wanted it to go to waste, so he suggested the two of them went.

Mikasa doesn’t think Eren will ever understand how she feels for him. It’s not some sort of paternal type love or best friend type love; it’s love that won’t ever break no matter the circumstances. It’s the type of love that her heart beats faster at when Eren says only the two of them could still get dinner together. It’s the type of love that makes Mikasa wish her red scarf (given by Eren) was longer and could hide her blushing face in.

She sits across from him at the table, stealing glances at the confused boy. They’re dressed relatively nicely, and Mikasa doesn’t even try to hide how good she thinks Eren looks. His hair is shaggy and tousled, and it’s slightly longer than her own hair, but she thinks it suits Eren. The ends of it are tied up in a small man bun, and it doesn’t look half as bad as she had pictured it would months ago.

And suddenly, Eren’s speaking to her. His eyes don’t leave the menu in his hands, and he’s unaware of the looks of admiration and love Mikasa is giving him. She finds herself like she’s cast under a spell.

* * *

Now they’re at a party-- Historia’s party. Mikasa used to be jealous of Historia, because Eren always seemed to notice the small blonde. Eren was always defending Historia and protecting her out of some newfound love, something that Eren didn’t seem to do to Mikasa.

Yet, it’s extremely hard to hate an  _ angel  _ like Historia. Even Annie had admitted to not being able to dislike Historia, and Annie hates everyone. Mikasa soon learns that Historia didn’t like Eren like that. No, she learns that Eren became the big sibling that Historia never had. And Mikasa feels guilty for assuming. 

The music around them is unnecessarily loud, and Mikasa can’t even hear if Eren’s talking to her. His lips are moving and a smile is visible on his face, but Mikasa is lost in his aura instead. The way Eren carries himself is admirable, and Mikasa wishes she could be a small fracture of what Eren is, yet again.

Her daydream is ripped right from her hands when Historia comes sauntering over, a drink in hand, clearly drunk. She pulls Eren down to her height and wraps an arm around his shoulders, mumbling something incoherent. And yet, Eren laughs. His one, genuine laugh that Mikasa always loves hearing. It was directed at Historia, and not her.

  
But Mikasa’s saved when soon a much taller brunette with freckles sprinkled across her face comes pushing her way through the crowd. Her name is Ymir, and Mikasa doesn’t know her well. She doesn’t care to know her well.

Ymir pulls Historia off of Eren and loops her own arm over the tiny blonde’s shoulders. She says something, and the two of them laugh, and Mikasa recognizes how Ymir looks at Historia. The way her eyes twinkle and seem to tell a million stories on their own. It’s the same way Mikasa looks at Eren.

She’s overjoyed when Ymir pulls Historia away. Eren’s gaze follows the two bumbling idiots. He says something again, but Mikasa has him tuned out. She’s focused on the expression of love on his face, whether romantic or not. She wishes she saw this side of him more. 

* * *

His hand is bleeding, and Mikasa is kneeling down in front of him. Besides her rests a carelessly ripped open box of bandaids, the store tag still on it. She scolds Eren for his recklessness and tells him he could have severely hurt himself. She’s listening as Eren defends himself, but she keeps her mouth shut. Deep down, she was overjoyed that Eren was barely hurt.

Her hand brushes against his, and he doesn’t notice it, but Mikasa blushes. Her fingers fumble as she now struggles to put the bandaid on, and he’s asking her if she’s okay. She tells him that she’s fine, but Mikasa is internally dying.

When she’s finished applying the bandaid and cleaning Eren’s wounds, she throws the garbage in the trash can and reaches over and gives him a hug. Mikasa’s not sure if he’ll ever understand the importance of the hug, but he doesn’t question it. Mikasa doesn’t let many people make physical contact with her. For her to voluntarily touch him, the world must have flipped.

Eren uses his now treated hand to rub circles on her back. It helps calm her down, but it only internally makes Mikasa stress out more. She smiles softly into his shoulder, and she lets go only to find that now, Eren is holding her.

The quietness around them feeds the atmosphere, and Mikasa wants this moment to last forever. Though she knows if it did last forever, it wouldn’t be a moment anymore. 

* * *

Mikasa finds it funny how Sasha is berating them both for food. Despite having enough money to buy her own (or the skills to make it), Sasha always begs other people for portions of their food. In this case, Sasha wanted the whole meal.

Eren sighs as he shakes his head, and Sasha gives him a disappointed look before turning to Mikasa. Mikasa repeats Eren’s action, and Sasha bounces away to someone behind them. Probably Connie or Jean.

The sky is turning dark, and they should probably head home soon. Tentatively, Mikasa takes Eren’s hand in his. He doesn’t pull away, so he takes it as a sign and starts leading them in the direction of home.

_ Home _ .

He follows her blindly, and Mikasa fails to realize this. She fails to see how easily Eren follows her anywhere, and she fails to see how Eren always comes to Mikasa for anything before anyone else. Even his own parents.

For once, Mikasa is the one to start a conversation. She tells Eren of something Jean had told her earlier, and she repeats the whole thing while doing an obviously dumb impersonation of Jean. Eren finds it endearing, and he lets out a low chuckle.

The two of them are walking down the sidewalk together, hand in hand, and Mikasa leans into the slightly taller boy. Their voices faded away into the world, now silence being the best companion. When the darker haired girl glances up at the smiling boy, she finds that he immediately looks down to meet her look. Under the setting sun, she blushes, and Mikasa finds that Eren does the same. She doesn’t realize it then, and she might never realize it, but Eren had looked back at her.

For a moment, with only him at her side, Mikasa felt like she was at home. She felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I said I would make "stargazing" a modern AU series with one shots of different relationships. I did one of Ymir/Historia, so here's one about Mikasa/Eren!


End file.
